


Something Golden!

by enigma_scars



Series: LARRY LOVE ❤ [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Albert Toby Tomlinson-styles, Angst and Romance, Bottom Harry, Canon Gay Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josephine Emma, M/M, ManxMan, Meant To Be, Petra Rosaline, Pregnant Harry, Pretending to be straight, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Top Louis, True Love, Ultra gay, also, they also get divorced, they have children, three of them, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Old Age fic,Louis is 49Harry is 47They are divorced for 8 years.They co-incidentally meet up after almost a year and things spice up after that.Both are stupidly in love with each other.Read the fic to know more.





	Something Golden!

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy man!  
> It's three am here, I am hella drunk, might be high too and kinda happy(?) I dunno, I am intoxicated so I cannot have my sleeping pills, so instead I am awake and writing this.  
> BTW my other fic Addicted To You will be off Hiatus in a couple of days, guess.  
> Also I think I drunkenly got a tattoo of a prism breaking light with hieroglyphs that say GAY!!  
> Also, yeah!  
> ENJOY BABES!!!  
> -M!  
> (update: someone please confiscate my laptop the next time I am drunk and that tattoo is only temporary! LMAO!)

“The usual, aye, Harry?” The chirpy bartender asked the 40-something guy sat across the bar.

“Yes, please, Mickey! How was the date last night? I heard you finally took Monique out.” The short-wavy, brown-haired patron, wearing a very ridiculously expensive designer suit, said.

“You know, it’s the talk of the town! Everybody seems to know it somehow.” The bartender said, serving Harry an Old Fashioned.

“Well, how often does a celeb kid go out with bartenders? In no time you will have paps on your tail.” Harry said, laughing and twirling the drink in his hand.

The bartender laughed before serving the other patrons, repeating the same conversation with a dozen more.

Soft music played in the background, young couples danced to it. It was a new song; Harry had heard it on his daughter’s playlist that sat in his car. He downed the drink in one go and sat looking at the bottom, even though he was happy to the outside world, surrounded by friends and family, a lurking lonesome came back with each passing minute.

“Long time since I last saw you, aye, darling?” a high-pitched voice from behind Harry said, and that caramel, honey-like voice, Harry would recognize anywhere.

“Aah, a happy co-incidence, isn’t it Louis?” Harry said, turning sideways to greet the man. “Still looking good, I see. Thought you would have grown old, and fat. Seems like the wife is keeping you busy. Or is it the midnight screeching of your mid-child?” Harry asked, teasingly.

“Oh, it’s neither.” Louis spoke. “It’s the bitter memory of my second-eldest graduating next week. What about you? Still wearing ridiculous Gucci suits for quiet evenings? You too seem to be somewhat stressed.”

“Oh, I am not. It’s the planning of my third bistro, and graduation of said child, keeping me busy, unlike you, I am responsible.” Harry said, amused, smirking.

“Wipe that grin off your face hubby.” Louis said, grumbling, annoyed.

“Ex-hubby, hon. Remember the divorce we had eight years ago, when you decided you were not very gay?” Harry said, laughing.

“Oh come on! It was a mutual decision and our kids agreed that it would be better than the constant bickering and bored looks on our faces. I still came around every thanks-giving and Christmas, and birthdays and I even took Petra to Prom as a chaperone with Ugly Sophie from sixth street.” Louis said, reminiscing and then shuddering.

“Aah, happy days, darl.” Harry said.

“Happy days it was.” Louis said.

“Mickey, can I have a round of vodka shots, straight? By the way, this is the famous ex-husband, Louis. Louis, babe, this is Mickey-“

“Your usual bartender.” Louis completed.

“You still complete each other’s sentences, adorable. Here’s the shots.” Mickey said.

“Oh, no, no, no. He is married, to a woman who is his eldest daughter’s age.” Harry said, begrudgingly, fake smiling.

“And, she is pregnant, too.” Louis completed, fake smiling.

“Obviously, how silly of me.” Mickey said.

At the same time, Harry said, “You never told me that.” Almost annoyed at him, for skipping such a huge part of his life.

Mickey had sneaked off to avoid awkward confrontations. Louis looked scared for his life and Harry was shocked and stunned to silence at his ex’s stupidity.

He cleared his throat and said, “Well that means, that the next child’s graduation you will be what 50-something?”

“The number you are looking for is 64.” Louis said laughing.

“You idiot! I thought you were done with having kids after we had Albert.” Harry said, bemused.

“It’s not confirmed yet, we are yet to go to a doctor-“, and Louis was interrupted by Harry, “Anyone but Sarah. Get yourself a new doctor, she was our doctor, you possibly cannot take away that from us.”

“I would never!” Louis exclaimed, feigning anger at his younger counter-part.

“Rest aside, let’s drink to us.” Louis said.

“To us!” Harry raised his shot glass and together they downed it, smacking their lips and shaking their heads afterwards.

“Aren’t we a little too old for this?” Harry said, after gaining posture.

“Not that I think of. We are still young Harold. I am what, 48, going to be 49 in December. So that makes you 47 in February. See not even near the big 5-0.” Louis exclaimed, little tipsy from the four shots he did.

“We are very old, love.” Harry said, wiping a drop of liquid from Louis’ cheek, pressing into his jaw, closely passing his lips.

“Let’s dance!” Louis said, as he wrapped his arms around a giggly Harry, who tumbled over his feet. An old remix of MJ and David Bowie played, as ghosts of memories passed both the drunken men, giggling and dancing as if they were back to high school.

 “Let’s go!” Louis said after 45 minutes of unattractive grinding and taking up 75% of the dance floor. To him, the night was still young.

“Harreh!” “Loueh!”

They both giggled as they hauled a cab back to Harry’s place.

Inevitably, they had sex, lots of it.

“I didn’t know we still had it in ourselves.” Louis whispered as he tried squirming away from where he laid on Harry’s chest.

“Guess I needed a memory freshener of just how good you felt.” Louis said, nibbling on Harry’s ear, grinding on Harry’s semi with his hard.

“How are you hard again? Did you like take Viagra or something? Is the new wife giving you pills? I remember you being a horny rabbit back when we were married, that was eight years ago. And you still have stamina.” Harry said.

“How are you hard again then? I do not take any pills. Your voice drives me wild, crazy. Moreover, just the reminder of you is too hot. Fuck, I feel like I can go another two or three. Want to go?” Louis says, trying to part Harry’s knees wider to fit in again.

“Gosh, yeah! Damn, you are fit, but what’s with the ribs?” Harry groans, as Louis slips in again.

“I forgot just how nice your food is. I tried to sneak into one of your east-side bistro’s, unfortunately, Harlow was there that day, kicked me out with a sound warning never to step back in. Never tried going back. Oh fuck, yeah!” Louis screamed as Harry rolled his hips into Louis’.

“Oh, yeah. Um, ugh! Harlow, uh, he was there ‘cause, you know he is the, the manager.” Harry groaned and stuttered as Louis slammed into him, licking his left nipple, and glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

“Oh, yeah! I forgot, I seem to forget a lot when I am away from you.” Louis said as he hovered right over Harry, pistoning his hips non-stop.

“Lou, Loueh! We are going to break the bed, I am about to come dry!” Harry groaned into Louis’ neck.

Louis rolled down, his right hand brushing Harry’s cheek, his left helping him stay up. “You are still the most beautiful person I have ever made love to, and still the only person I made love to.” Louis said, kissing Harry tenderly before coming hard inside him, as Harry came almost dry.

“You filthy liar!” Harry breathed out heavily. His chest constricting, as he pushed Louis away and attempted to get up, his bottom burned heavily, but he still tried, he felt nauseous and dizzy.

“Turn around, don’t look this way.” Harry said as he rushed into the bathroom, the pillow from the headrest covering his naked bum.

“Babe, open the door. I have seen you naked countless times.” Louis said, laughing, slightly worried.

The door opened as Louis jiggled it a bit, turning and twisting.

Harry was sat on the ground, in front of the toilet bowl, puking his gut out, butt naked and laughing in between. “This was the stupidest thing we have ever done, you irresponsible brat! Our son is graduating next Thursday! Moreover, his dads are fucking around on a Friday night after randomly meeting each other out of nowhere. What is wrong with us?”

“We were once in love, I probably still am in love and regret the decision of that fucking divorce. So, it’s absolutely nothing wrong.”Louis said, laughing and rubbing Harry’s back soothingly.

“We are messes! Honestly, though, I have not been boned that great in nearly a decade and that was amazing. Thanks I guess.” Harry said, cheekily, leaning into Louis’ touch.

“You cheeky bastard. Don’t tell me you haven’t had sex since that night!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, “I haven’t. My body has only been marked by you, even thinking of someone touching me that way would have been disgusting. However, I almost got Zayn to kiss me, I stopped him before we blundered another relationship. We were all walking on a wire there.” Harry said as Louis hummed into his neck.

 

 

 

 

_A Week Later:_

"Josephine Tomlinson-Styles.” The chancellor called out. Harry and Louis’ youngest daughter, who was now 21, stood up from her seat and did gang signs towards the family as she walked to get her degree. The entire family whistled and clapped, cheering him on as Louis did gang signs back at Josephine.

Later they were sat at Harry’s first bistro, ordering food and drinks as they chatted amongst themselves. Louis raised a toast for Josephine and then he did for Harry, during which he got extremely emotional and teared up a little to which Albert said, “Pull yourself together old man.“

Everyone chuckled but the seriousness of the moment was not lost on anybody.

Petra said, “Well, now that we are all here, I would like to raise a toast to us sacred five! The first originals and to this day that has made me sick to my bone from how cheesy my dad acted towards a husband who he is supposedly separated from. Sorry pop, it is the truth, dad you were disgusting, hopefully the video that Edmund took does not naturally reach Deborah, otherwise all hell will break loose. So yeah, to Josephine, Sacred Five and a nostalgic day that took me back to when I was thirteen. Suck it up favourite child, my toast was better!”

 

 

 

_A month later:_

“Its midnight, are you ready to reveal dirty secrets?” Niall said, enthusiastically, munching on a pack of chips.

“Well, the question is are you really ready?” Harry said, glancing towards Niall, Liam and Nick.

A chorus of “hmm’s” is heard from around the room, as everyone picks up their glasses of vodka.

“Get ready for it!” Harry exclaims.

“Oh come off it already, my hair is already grey!” Nick said just as Harry said, “I am having an affair with Deborah Tomlinson’s husband.”

“Tell me I heard it right?” Liam and Niall shrieked together.

“Well, you know, we co-incidentally were in the same bar, and he was there and-“ Harry breathed in haughtily.

“Y’all know me, this is like the most scandalous thing I have ever done. I am not a bad person. Why are you looking at me like this, Niall, Liam. Nick, you too?” harry questioned.

Violent shrieks were heard in the room. Everything was mayhem as a chip landed on Harry’s lap. “Whaaaaaaaaat?’s” were heard around the room, enthusiastic, not quarrelling.

Harry was confused. Loud laughter was heard simultaneously.

“Y’all need to calm down, even though this is a posh locality, the neighbours might call the police for noise control. Why are you lot so excited, anyways? Like I know, knowing me you are the lot who will know that I have never done anything of these sorts. And-“ Harry attempted to explain, but is interrupted.

“Stop explaining, Haz. We are excited because, we have a bet going on with Gemma that you are fucking Louis behind the kids back!” Liam said.

“What? You people just cannot be betting on my sex life. Come on, you are better than that.”

Niall excitedly shrieks, “She owes me 500 bucks now. Booyah wifey.”

“Niall, no!” Nick shouts.

“500 each?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, Harry.” Liam admits, embarrassed for his mates.

“Well, whatever. He is so much better now. He was over just yesterday. Plus it is better to cook for two than one. I have also gone overboard with all the ice creams that I keep experimenting with.” Harry says, off-handedly.

“Yeah, I thought he looked healthier when he came to the gym last week.” Liam agrees.

“Yeah?” Harry asks fondly, the sweet memory of last month and a life before haunting his mind.

“Look at him go. He is already lost in memories. Well, it is late and I am up for more drinks if anyone wants. Then I am crashing in the guest room on the east side.” Nick says.

 

 

_A few weeks later:_

“She is not pregnant, did I tell you!” Louis says.

“I-I r-really do not care, Loueh! Oh, fuck yeah! Go harder.” Harry moans.

“But honestly, I was worried that if I ended up with a new-born with her, then it would be like a serious thin- oomph” Louis was interrupted as Harry rolled them over and was now on top.

“S-shut the fuck up, Loueh! R-right now, ooh! Right now, I am more important. So keep quiet and fuck me right.”  Harry said, grinding down on Louis as he rode him.

“S-sorry, babe!” Louis apologized before supporting Harry by his hips and allowing him to fuck himself on him.

“I am going to come.” Harry said.

“Hold on, Haz. Hold on just a little bit more. Come with me at three.

“1, 2”

“3”

“Are you serious, she is not pregnant?” Harry asked trying to catch his breath.

“Y-Yeah. It was a damn right scare to me. I was about to fake my death and move to Finland.” Louis joked.

“Perhaps, we could both fake our deaths and move to somewhere in Asia.” Harry jokes.

“We might just have to do that if I don’t leave right now. My yoga class ended five minutes ago.” Louis laughs.

Harry frowns but says nothing. Louis kisses him deep as he wears his clothes. An unsaid I love you lost in breathe.

Harry wears his satin bathrobe to walk him to the door. Louis kisses him once more. Harry stops him by holding onto his waist and murmurs, “Are you using me for sex?”

“I have been doing that since you were sixteen. Sex, food, love and maybe your garden too. Why do you ask?” Louis chuckles.

“Stop joking around you quirky asshole.”Harry blushes.

“I can still make you blush and you can still keep me sane. I don’t know why I am wasting my time with a woman whose child is dubious of my motives and follows me around on a scooter to the main road to see what turn I take.” Louis sighs.

“Might be the ‘I am secretly not so gay’ clause.” Harry says, bemused and turning around to close the door.

“That just might be it, love. It might just be. I will see you later.” Louis says as he leans into kiss Harry, but Harry moves away and Louis ends up kissing his cheek indent where his dimple should be.

“Okay then, bye love.” Louis whispers slowly, the words might just have lost in the wind if harry was not particularly paying attention.

As Louis leaves with a frown on his scruffy face, he hears a faint whisper of a half-hearted ‘bye’ and an unenthusiastic ‘drive safe’.

If only he turned around quick enough, he could have just seen the tears that streamed down Harry’s face as he said those words, maybe the trigger of a memory they shared before for certain.

Harry leaned into the pillow on Louis side that smelt like him still, he buried his nose into it, his tears soaking it wet and the only words on his lips were, “Where did I go wrong? Was I not enough? Was my love so insufficient?”

Back at home, Louis could not help but feel far from home. He had a guess why.

 

 

 

_Ten_ _months later:_

“Hi, Debbie, Louis, Peter. Thanks for joining us! The fam’s that way please get your seats, order drinks and foods please, try everything!” Harry greeted as he stood on the front, welcoming  everyone inside and telling them where to go.

“Thanks for inviting us Harry! The place looks awesome. We will be with everybody.” Deborah said as she guided Peter and Louis took her arm as they walked.

“Harry’s heart was breaking, but he didn’t say a word.” A voice came from behind Harry as he looked at Louis’ little family walk away and not a single glance spared towards him.

“Go away Nick.” Harry said, tears springing in his eyes, his vision was blurry. His mind was murky with an undeterred revenge. He walked away into the kitchen and looked after the staffs work and other management things.

The acoustic band in the lounge was awaiting orders to what they play and before Harlow could hand over the playlist, Harry made a revised version and handed it over, shushing Harlow.

The band started playing, the first song they played was ‘It’s Ok’ by Tom Rosenthal.

**_(Listen to the music for dramatic effect)_ **

Louis eyes shone over, he skimmed his vision over the room and caught Harry’s red-rimmed green across the room, standing in the kitchen doorway, a single tulip in his hand. Crushed from within, Louis wanted to get up he could not however do so without consciously hurting whatever his new ego built.

The band had proceeded to play “When I was your man” by Bruno Mars. Were they kidding Louis?

**_(Listen to the music for dramatic effect)_ **

He was unabashedly staring at a beauty of a broken heart all over again, on the same familiar face, of the same soul he shattered before. He knew in his heart that the mutual decision thing was the best or perhaps the worst lie, Harry ever told to him. He knew Harry was unwilling for the divorce even before, the stutter and missed heartbeats, the quiver across the phone line and eyes that never levelled up ever again. The untouched dinner plates, the million soaked tissues under the bathroom sink. Sexual activity on the rise since the declaration. The murmurs of unbothered self-hurt, unconfident whispers and ugly shrieks of a broken heart.

‘Was I really that blind to his hurt and suffering?’ the question haunted Louis as the waiter refilled his Champagne flute.

The room around him blurred, the loud noises of chatter and excitement was drowned as the song changed to “Set in Stone” by Guy Sebastian.

**_(Listen to the music for dramatic effect)_ **

The words did not hit as hard, as the eyes of betrayal did.

Harry had never been vocal of his emotions, he was secretive, too private for his own good. But Louis had learnt the art of reading Harry’s mind by seeking his eyes. Now as he stared in those emerald irises all he could see was hurt and betrayal and distrust, and towards Louis. It pierced his chest like a million poison bows lit on fire.

The band’s music changed to “9 Crimes” by Damien Rice. 

**_(Listen to the music for dramatic effect)_ **

Tears were blurring his vision, he kept screaming in his mind, “Don’t cry! You deserve to see his pain, you deserve to feel his pain. You did this to him.”

He stood up from his place, excused himself from the crowd and walked towards the Harry. Harry saw this and as soon as he came nearer, Harry tried escaping, he moved into the kitchen and Louis followed him in.

Harry was definitely sobbing. The kitchen and half of the serving staff stood shocked as Louis chased a hysteric Harry out the backdoor, shouting his name. There were murmurs amongst the staff that Nick shut down as he saw Louis chasing after Harry and thought, “It’s about time they set themselves straight.”

“Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to talk to you.” Harry said as he stood in the back alley of the restaurant.

“But hear me out. What happened out there?” Louis asked, whispering softly as if Harry was a cornered animal.

**_(listen to A little Braver by New Empire)_ **

“You want to know? You want to listen? So listen. You and your perfect little family, your beautiful wife who I can’t bear, your adorable little step child, your another stepchild that’s at home; Home, that’s what happened. I am lost and I just don’t know how long I can hold this within myself. I am so alone and without you here, my thoughts are killing me slowly,  but you don’t care. You have a love to look for, arms to fall into carelessly. All I have is an album of a broken home, of a broken family and fake smiles and tired eyes and strangers with a dream of something I used to have. I am nothing but a shell of a man, living because death is yet to come and I haven’t slept in over a decade, do you know how much ice cream I have made thinking of smells of you, your eyes, your memories, your smiles.

“Who am I without you? With you, I was a family man, I was a mother, I was a lover, I was a dreamer, I wanted to live, and I wanted to go on adventures with you by my side. How could you be so selfish? So, so stupid. You left me alone, alone to rot.

“I am so dumb! I birthed your children, I stood by your side in your worst, and I was standing by you until you asked me to leave. And like a fool, I gave up. But, I was so quick to love, it was so easy for me to fall in love with you, so quick, so deep and so soon. And I know I was never worthy of your love or your time, but you could have just left earlier, you stayed by my side through three children, twenty years and more of being together, and you cast me away like I meant absolutely nothing to you. Did I actually mean that little to you?”

Harry was breathless and light-headed. He almost collapsed from how his breathe got knocked off. Louis was saying something, maybe calling his name but Harry was unaware. He felt an arm around his waist, something was holding him up, and so he opened his eyes wide, he only saw the blues with which he fell in love with. A faint smile erupted on his face before pain took over his features.

Harry whispered, “I will always love you.” Before blacking out. Louis was calling out for help, he was holding onto Harry’s limp form, clutching onto him for dear life. He barged through the kitchen. He caught sight of Nick and told him to call for an ambulance. Nick did so, before which Albert, Edmund and Niall took over and held onto Harry’s limp form, separating him from Louis.

Louis screamed and yelled at them for doing so, but Liam held him behind and harshly whispered, “You have done enough. I told him not to call you today. You are so heartless. Why would you do that to him? Tell him you would call and never call back. Tell him you would come over but you never went. Tell him you love him, lies, and all lies. Give him hope and snatch it away like your child’s toy. This is not the man I befriended all those years ago. What is wrong with you man?”

“ No, no! Don’t say that. Let me go. He needs me. I need him. Liam stop. Liam come on. Let me go.” Louis was weeping, thrashing in Liam’s arms.

Everything around him crashed. People blurred out, music drowned out, all smells was overwhelmed by a certain mint and wood apple scent. Louis thrashed harder than ever, his body felt so heavy, e was so dizzy, so drowsy. But all he could do was scream, “Harry!”

“Louis. Louis? Lou, hon? Darling, wake up. Darling, open your eyes. Look at me.” Louis felt big palms on his cheeks, tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he opened his eyes to see a young Harry in front of him.

“Harry, Harry?” Louis whispered. “Oh my god! I thought I lost you. Please I never wanted to leave. I am so stupid. Take me back, please. I beg you.”

“Breathe, baby. What happened? Do you know what day it is? What year it is?” Harry asked.

“Um, uh, it’s 21st January, um, 2039” Harry’s laugh interrupted Louis.

“No, it’s not. You dumbass! Its 1st August 2017, we are in New York, for the opening of my cafe? Remember?” Harry said, calmly.

“Is it? Are you for sure? I surely didn’t divorce you, did I? Our firstborn’s name is Petra Rosaline Tomlinson-Styles, right. We don’t yet have three kids do we?”Louis asks, calming himself.

“Um, no. We have one child who is almost six. Another bun in the oven that is three months old. And nope, I am not letting you divorce me. How do you even end up dreaming such things. We are meant to be, darling.” Harry said as he kissed his husband’s forehead. “Come ‘ere, honey.” Harry whispered.

“I am sorry.” Louis whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Why? For loving me so much that you have nightmares of leaving me. That secretly you are still insecure of me leaving or a fear of us getting bored of each other, fear of us getting annoyed with each other. Sorry for letting me down in your dream? It’s just your sub-conscious playing games babe. I am never going anywhere. Because you see, we have a six year old in the other bedroom, another baking underneath this shirt and hopefully in the future we will have enough to make an entire football team of our own.

“I promise I won’t be leaving you until my last breathe. Because darling, I won’t be able to live without you. I am incomplete without you.” Harry completed.

“You died in my dream. Don’t ever leave me like that. I don’t want to marry a woman, I want us to stay together until the end of time. I want us to hold hands on our way above. I want you to be my only one. And I am sorry for doing all those horrible things to you in my dream. I am sorry.” Louis wept into Harry’s shoulder.

“All of my friends were so upset with me for hurting you, using you like that. For treating you like my mistress, I am so, so, so sorry.  I am so afraid of losing you. I just want the heavens above to know that no one, not even god himself can take you away from me.” Louis says.

“Dreaming of somebody’s death means a life-changing good event is on our way. And the person who died in your dreams is rejuvenated of luck and life. So no worries love.” Harry said.

“We are meant to be, and always will be. What did I do to deserve somebody like you?” Louis says.

“Well, you were in the right place at the right time.” Harry smirked.

“You cheesy fuck. I want to kiss you breathless, I want to love you sore. I want to remind you and myself that I am never letting you go.” Louis says, closing his lips around Harry’s neck.

“You should do that. Always remember something, babe.” Harry said.

“What?” Louis asked as he stared into Harry’s deep eyes.

“We are something golden.” Harry said, seriously.

“Something golden.” Louis whispered before kissing Harry tenderly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!


End file.
